


Please Don't Let It Fade Away

by yeahiloveher



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, after bitty's graduation, cute happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeahiloveher/pseuds/yeahiloveher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And that was that. Four years after he came to Samwell University a nervous, shy, closeted little frog, Bitty graduated from the school that had given him confidence, friends, and the love of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Don't Let It Fade Away

“Eric Richard Bittle.”  
(“YEAH BITS YOU GO WHOOOOO THAT’S OUR BITTY ROCK ONNNNNN”)

And that was that. Four years after he came to Samwell University a nervous, shy, closeted little frog, Bitty graduated from the school that had given him confidence, friends, and the love of his life. 

He wiggled his way out of the pile of teammates that enveloped him the second the official ceremony was over and made eye contact with a certain dark-haired and blue-eyed man that was quietly smiling near what was becoming a mass of hockey players. 

(Jack was nervous. But as he made eye contact with the Southern baker, his nerves faded away into… well, they were still there but had quieted a bit. It’s not like they hadn’t talked about this before, right? And Bitty was moving in with him anyways, they might as well make it more official. 

But regardless, something about doing this… there had been points in Jack’s life when he didn’t think he’d live to see the next day, when he couldn’t even dream about finding someone he would want to spend the rest of his life with. )

Bitty made his way over to his boyfriend, grinning widely and cheekily at the older boy. 

“Aren’t you going to say congratulations? Graduating college might seem like no big deal for you, Mr. Professional Hockey Player who kept up a 4.0 in college, but to some of us it’s a dream realized.”

“Oh, yeah, I was gonna say congratulations, but I think what I have in mind might not be appropriate for a public setting” Jack smirked as Eric flushed down to his core. “I’ll save it for later. For now, come with me.” He grabbed Bitty’s hand and took off running, shooting a grin at Shitty as they passed, and the law student winked at the pair.

“Jack, what are you doing?!” came the shout from Bitty as the couple sprinted across campus, the younger man keeping up but almost tripping over his graduation robes a few times.

“Just recreating some memories” he shouted back, just as they came to a stop in front of the Haus. “Just… follow me”

Jack steered Eric through the Haus, up the stairs, and into what was at the time Chowder’s bedroom. Wading through the piles of clothes on the floor, Jack positioned Eric in front of the bed and stood in front of him, holding his hands and looking suddenly nervous. 

“Jack, what’s going on? Why are we in Chowder’s room? I mean I know it used to be yours and that’s lovely but it’s been a few years, in fact I think the last time you were in here would’ve been your graduation? When we… oh. OH. Goodness Jack, what on earth…”

Jack smiled, hesitating for a moment before speaking.

“I’m not good at this Bitty. Ha, who am I kidding, I’ve never been good at this. But you’ve stuck with me for four years of friendship, two years of which were more than just friendship, and it’s been the best four years of my life. You came to Samwell, and you were this bright, persistent, rather annoying light that kept trying to bust into the darkness and void that was my life. And slowly but surely, through pies and pumpkin spice lattes and never ending chatter, you lightened my life and brought the good parts of the world into it. When we went to the Color Run last fall, and I was standing there surrounded by colored powder in the air, it was the clearest reminder I’ve ever had that you brought color and warmth to my life. I still don’t know why you didn’t forget me and force me away after I was horrible to you your frog year, but you didn’t. You stuck around and forced me to come out of my shell and bake pies with you and slowly learn the words to Beyoncé songs. You’re my halo, Bitty. My halo-halo-halo,” Jack smirked as Bitty rolled his eyes. “So in the words of the great Queen B herself, Everywhere I'm looking now, I'm surrounded by your embrace. Baby I can see your halo, You know you're my saving grace. You're everything I need and more, It's written all over your face. Baby I can feel your halo, Pray it won't fade away”

Jack got down on one knee and pulled out a box, “Please don’t let it fade away.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for Bee bc she's been pestering me for fic and also we had a deal. I wrote the proposal first and cried. It might be a little ooc for both of them, but honestly? after this update we needed a little light happiness.


End file.
